The Batting Ace
by Chitter Squee
Summary: Living with my cousin Scotty was hard enough, but moving to an all new city at the beginning of the summer? This has disaster written all over it. Let's see what trouble I can get into this year. Introducing an O.C.; Carter Ace.
1. A Throw to Remember

**Hey everyone- I had started writing this story on a different account, and figured you all deserved to see it finished! This was originally "Disguised" by X-Scree Scree-X, my old account. Hope you all enjoy!**

**A Batting Ace**

**An Original Story by:**

**Delia Wrae T. AKA; Chitter**

**Chapter One; A Throw to Remember**

My name is Carter Ace, and I'm cousin to the biggest looser on the face of the planet.

Alright, I have to admit that he wasn't all that bad... but his idea of "fun" was his little chemistry set and homework. I mean really, what normal kid would do that instead of going out to play basket ball or baseball?

But then again, he didn't know how to play.

My mother, Terry Ace, was younger sister to Scott Smalls' mother. I guess you could say my mother had a typical high school romance when she met my father. They dated from Freshmen year, all the way up to the end of Junior Year. That's when my mother found out she was pregnant with me. When she told my father, she expected him to at least help raise me, if not pay for child support. Fat chance of that. He and his family packed up and moved.

So my mom dropped out of high school to raise me. Of course my Aunt didn't approve, but she did everything she could to help. Me and my mom lived in the same state as the Smalls', but we didn't visit often; my mom was too busy with work and me. I grew up to be an alright kid; I went to school, got decent grades and such. My life was pretty good.

But then my mom got cancer, and was fading faster than I thought possible. We didn't have the money to pay for the operation or therapy, and even though my Aunt tried to help, they weren't rich.

So a couple years after my mom was diagnosed, she died, leaving me behind. I was now a twelve year old orphan with no where to go.

Yeah, right. I had the Smalls' didn't I? Unfortunately, yes. Then, only a couple of weeks after moving in with them, we have to move across the country to Los Angeles!

Just perfect. No, I didn't have anything against my Aunt and her family, but... I just wanted to go home. To my real home. I wanted my mom that loved me, a real dad who wouldn't run away...

But no. I got to live with my cousins. My compromise.

So here I was, loading everything out of the red U-haul with Scotty, watching other boys pass.

But I guess moving provided a new life for me.

My mom may have named me Carter, for whatever reason, but I was sadly a girl.

But where we were now... only my Aunt, Uncle and cousin knew that I was.

I had my dark baseball cap on my head backwards, with my long blondish brown hair tied up underneath, giving me the look of a boy. I guess it worked all right.

I wore a baggy white shirt, I hope I don't need to explain why, a faded blue, unbuttoned shirt over it, jeans, and black and white high tops.

Putting my hand up to shield the bright sunlight from my pale blue eyes- which I realized was stupid since my hat was backwards -, I watched some guys pass. Great... I'd have to make new friends.

Not that I had many to begin with, really. People thought it was weird that I dressed up like a guy. All the girls back home teased me, but I didn't mind.

Sighing I shook my head.

Two weeks before school ended. Not too bad. Only two agonizing weeks that I'd have to put up with human contact.

Grabbing a large cardboard box, I shook my head.

"C'mon Scotty; only a few more boxes."

* * *

It was night time now, the sun only having faded away about an hour ago, and I was still unpacking some boxes in my room.

My walls were white, and against one of them sat a bed with dark sheets. My walls were bare, and they'd remain that way; I didn't like posters. My book shelf was already on the wall opposite from my window, and I putting book after precious book on the many shelves.

Although I wasn't a geek, or whiz, I did like reading. Not on history, or boring things like that... but fiction. It was a pass time when I didn't have anything better to do.

With my bleach white door open, I could here Scotty and Bill in the room next to mine, which was Bills trophy room.

"Uhm... Dad?" I heard Scotty ask in that soft voice of his. After setting a large, worn out book on the shelf I sat still, listening.

"I-I mean Bill?" Scotty stuttered. He still had a hard time trying to think of him as his dad. Couldn't really blame him, though; it'd only been a year since Bill and his mom got married.

"Remember you-... you promised to teach me how to play catch?" I heard Scotty ask.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This again. I was going to offer to teach him, but my aunt stopped me. She told me that Bill and Scotty needed "bonding time".

"Well... can you teach me?"

"Yeah. Sure." I heard Bill answer.

It was silent for a long time, and I wondered if Scotty had left the room.

"Okay." I heard him say. He sounded pretty... sad? More like let down.

"Okay?"

"Thanks."

It was silent again before Scotty muttered a "sorry" and left.

Shaking my head, I continued unpacking my books, contemplating working on my clothes tonight or tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Come on, Carter! You promised!" I heard Scotty whine from outside my door as I got dressed.

Rolling my eyes, I growled out a "fine!" before I finished tying my shoes. I wore another baggy white t-shirt, long jeans and a green unbuttoned shirt over that.

What? It was my "signature" outfit.

I brushed my hair before I tucked it under my backwards cap and opened my door.

Leaving our pink (worst color of pink I've seen by far) house, Scotty began walking me toward the sandlot. It was about a week after arriving in Los Angeles, and we were almost completely settled in.

Scotty had told me that he had stalked (not his exact words) some guys home from school to this sandlot where they played baseball, and he had begged me to come. And being the wonderful cousin I was, I reluctantly agreed. The walk hardly took a couple of minutes, which I was glad for, because the hot California sun beat down on the back of my neck, causing beads of sweat to form all over my body.

The sandlot was pretty boring- all it was was a lot... with a bunch of dirt and a baseball diamond. Why on earth Scotty of all people wanted to come here baffled me.

While Scotty watched the players from out field, by the back fences, I sat under a shaded, but partially dying, tree, watching the players curiously.

They were pretty good; they all seemed to have experience and whatnot, and they looked like they were having fun.

A rickety old red dug out and chain link fence also occupied the sand lot, minus the fences and dying foliage.

"Watch out!" A shout interrupted my looking, and turning my head from where I sat under the shaded tree, I saw Scotty hold that stupid plastic mitt up and completely miss an easy ball.

Sighing, I brought my palm to my head. This was just so sad that he was my cousin.

The others laughed, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He did scream like a girl.

Getting up off the ground, Scotty put on his ginormous hat and looked back at the laughing boys, not in the very least understanding that he'd only embarrass himself further by the following actions.

"Kay, I'll get it!" He called, turning to find the ball and muttering to himself like the little psycho he was.

I watched him search the undergrowth for the ball. He made his way over to a high green fence that had definitely seen better days.

Seeing the ball, he hesitantly started to bend down with the others screaming at him to hurry up.

Now on his hands and knees, I saw Scotty reach for the ball that had rolled under some dead bushes.

A sudden growl shook the fence, and Scotty grabbed the ball, springing up like a rabbit and running away from the fence as fast as he could.

"We are waiting!" An annoying, short kid with glasses, a backwards hat and a yellow shirt screamed from where he stood.

Looking at them for a second, Scotty glanced at his feet before moving them awkwardly around.

No. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing... was he?

Bringing his arm back, Scotty chucked the ball... a foot. Maybe a foot and a half. Hmm... good job, Scotty. I think that's the best you've ever done.

Laughter erupted from the boys around him, and some even collapsed to the ground.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the wooden fence behind me, wondering if I should defend my cousin or let him learn his lesson at throwing..

I heard Scotty mumble something about his life being over and then ran away.

Ladies and gentlemen; Scotty Smalls has left the sandlot.

* * *

**Nothing too different... fixed QUITE a few mistakes.**

**See ya later.**

**~Chitter**


	2. Black Eyes and Boys

**A Batting Ace**

**Chapter Two; Black Eyes and Boys**

After that little incident at the sandlot, I had followed Scotty back slowly, buying a snack to eat on the way before eventually coming home. Scotty had locked himself in his room and was playing with his knickknacks, so I went to my room and started reading Hamlet. What? It was and interesting story... everyone dies in the end except for Horatio. It's exciting.

So I read the rest of the day away, starting with Hamlet, then skimming through Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, and the likes of Shakespeare.

Night had fallen, and Scotty still hadn't left his room, not even for supper. But a few hours after dinner, I heard his mom enter his room, so I set my book aside, listening intently.

"Night hon- oof!" I heard Aunt Sharon say. Probably hit by one of Scotty's little toys that flew around. Seriously, if you wanted to enter that kids room, you better bring a catchers mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom." Scotty said, "It was an accident."

I snorted. Yeah, just take someone's eye out.

It was silent as I listened, but I knew Aunt Sharon hadn't left yet, so I kept my ears open.

"Scotty... have you made any friends yet?" Aunt Sharon asked Scotty in a motherly, yet concerned tone.

"No." Scotty answered quietly.

"Why not, honey?" Aunt Sharon asked him.

"'Cause I'm still new." Scotty answered. It was true; we'd only been there a week, and kids were still in school. Of course we didn't go to school for the last two weeks; that would be pointless. Both Scotty and I finished school back at our old town.

"I don't want you sitting around here all summer fiddling with this stuff like you did last summer and the one before." I heard my Aunt tell Scotty. Ouch. That's sad.

"I know you're smart, and I'm proud of you. I want you to get out into the fresh air and make some friends. Run around, scrape your knees, get dirty. Climb trees, hop fences. Hang out with Carter more; she'll help you get into trouble-" Excuse me, but that's not all-... nope. She's right, never mind. "Not too much, but some. You have my permission. How many mothers do you know who say something like that to their son?"

I chuckled. This one I guess.

I missed Scotty's words, but caught up with my Aunts.

"Honey, I want you to make some friends this summer. Lot's of them." Aunt Sharon said, probably giving Scotty an intense gaze to make him fidget.

"Yeah, I know..." Scotty mumbled, "But I'm not good at anything, mom."

That's an understatement.

"Face it, I'm just an egghead." Scotty sighed.

"Honey, you'll always be just an egghead with an attitude like that."

There was a moment of silence before I heard Aunt Sharon leave Scotty's room and knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, stretching my arms out in front of me, my shoulder muscles shaking pleasurably.

She opened the door and poked her head through. Giving her a small smile, I once again realized how much she and mom looked alike.

"No more reading Carter; I want you to go to bed." Aunt Sharon said, her dark brown eyebrows up only a tad.

Nodding, I closed my book and set it on my bed side table, sliding my legs under the covers.

"And will you do me a favor Carter?" She asked, making me look up from where I sat.

"Help Scotty?" She asked, her eyes looking slightly sad.

Giving her half a smile, I nodded before I slid all the way under my covers and rolled onto my side.

She flicked the lights off and I let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

The next morning, I was up fairly early and sitting at the table, eating some cereal with Scotty at my side, Aunt Sharon in the kitchen and Uncle Bill working on some paper work.

When Scotty left the table with his empty bowl, I lazy watched him go into the kitchen while I ate my cereal.

After a few minutes, Scotty came back out, Aunt Sharon standing in the door way, looking eagerly at Scotty and Bill, while Scotty looked nervous, glancing at me quickly before his gaze rested on Bill.

I ate my cereal, curiously watching the scene take place before me.

"Uh, Bill, uh-" Scotty started, stuttering like he always did around his step father.

"Yeah?" Bill asked, not looking up from his work.

"I mean, Dad, uh... can we- I mean, could you, like you said, teach me to play catch?" Scotty muttered.

Man did that take a long time. I could already feel myself getting old.

"Yeah." Bill said, glancing up from his work, "Sure. But I gotta get this done, okay?"

He was just making excuses. Can't really blame him though; teaching Scotty to play catch was going to be a hassle. He was more girly than I was.

"Okay, thanks." Scotty said, smiling.

The kid was dense.

Aunt Sharon came out from the kitchen and put her hand on Scotty's shoulder to stop him from walking away, looking at Bill with a smile.

"Bill?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Bill asked dully, working on his papers.

"Uh, couldn't you take a break and teach him now?" She asked sweetly, giving Bill the motherly "you better teach him now" look.

"Mom, it's okay, really-" Scotty cut in.

"Honey." Bill sighed, looking up from his work, "I said I would, and I will, but I'm under the gun."

I rolled my eyes.

Excuses, excuses.

"How long could it take?" Aunt Sharon asked. Although she looked calm on the outside, I could feel her burning on the inside, "Can't you spare half an hour and teach him now?"

"Mom really it's okay-" Scotty tried again.

"All right." Bill said, standing up, "Okay, I'll get my glove.

Ha, amazing. The mans going to teach his kid something. It's a miracle.

Having to see this with my own eyes, I followed Bill and Scotty to the back door after I placed my empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"All right, Scotty, get down to that end of the yard." Bill told Scotty as he left the pink building.

While Scotty ran to the end of the yard, I sat on the step right outside the door, getting a front seat to watch this clown act.

"Now, the key to this game is keeping your eye on the ball." Bill told him, making his way to the other side of the yard, "No matter whether you're in the field or at bat, eye on the ball, kay?"

"Alright, uh, yeah. I think so." Scotty stuttered.

Oh boy.

"Where the ball goes, your glove should go. Got it?" Bill asked, waving the baseball around.

"Okay." Scotty said, adjusting his overly large hat. What kind of cruel person would get such an ugly hat for a kid like him? Oh right. Me.

"Okay. All right." Bill held the ball in his hand and tossed it to Scotty who...

Dodged it. This wasn't dodge ball! This was baseball. You catch it!

"Darn. Sorry." Scotty said, turning around to run and get the ball that had hit the chain link fence behind him.

Running back with the ball, Scotty held his arm out to thrown it, but before he did, he paused, and instead, ran up to Bill and placed it in his open glove.

Oh. My. God.

"Uh, here." He muttered before turning around and running back to his place. I was already getting a headache.

"Okay." Bill sighed, after the shock left his face.

"Okay, I'm ready." Scotty said, pounding the inside of his glove.

"Eye on the ball, okay? Got it?" Bill asked, his voice draining. I couldn't blame him. I was drained by watching this kid.

"Okay." Scotty said, nodding his head fiercely.

"It the ball moves, move your glove, got it?" Bill asked half heartedly.

"Yeah."

"All right, here we go." Winding up again, Bill tossed the ball to Scotty.

Who missed it by a mile.

Sighing inwardly, I got up before Scotty could get up and ran for the ball. Picking it up, I made my way to Scotty's side before I took his glove.

"Here, like this, Scotty." I told him, tossing the ball back to Bill.

Bill nodded and threw the ball right down the center. I caught it easily before I tossed it back and handed the glove back to Scotty.

"O-okay. Thanks Carter." Scotty stuttered, putting the glove back on.

"Good job, Carter." Bill told me as I sat back down before he turned his attention back to Scotty.

"Okay. Scotty. Keep your eye on the ball." Bill told him for the billionth time that day.

Nodding his head, Bill threw that ball.

This time Scotty actually caught it.

But kind of with his eye.

"Ow, my eye!" Scotty cried as Bill and I rushed him into the kitchen and sat him on a chair. While his mother fussed over him and I watched, Bill went to the ice box, grabbed a slab of meat and slapped it over Scotty's eye.

Lovely.

* * *

About an hour later, after running out of interesting books to read, Scotty and I sat out front on the cement porch. While I just sat there, scrutinizing the sunny day before us, Scotty tore his glove to pieces.

"You know... I could help you with baseball, er- catch." I corrected myself, glancing to my cousin.

He shrugged and continued to destroy his toy glove.

Sighing I rested my chin in my palm, which rested on my knee, and closed my eyes, taking in the warm air around me.

I didn't know exactly how I was supposed to "help Scotty" if I couldn't even get him off the porch. I could only imagine that the nice purple eye he had would only make him more reluctant to get out of the house and do something. Maybe if I could find someone to help me with this kid...

"Hey."

Opening my eyes, I saw a boy, the one who was hitting the balls yesterday at the sandlot, making his way toward me and Scotty.

"I'm gonna go play some ball. We need some extra guys. You wanna go?" He asked when he reached us. In his right hand he held a bat, and in his left, a mitt.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Scotty cut in.

"No. Thanks." He muttered, hanging his head.

I squinted my eyes at my cousin for a moment before I stood. This could be the chance I needed. Come on, Scotty. Get off your butt and do something. Don't let me fail Aunt Sharon.

"Speak for yourself. Sure."

Nodding to me, the kid turned back to Scotty.

"Why not? Don't you like baseball?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, but..." Scotty trailed off, trying to think of some good excuse.

"But what?" The kid asked.

"But my glove- it's busted." He mumbled, looking from his tattered glove to the kid in front of him.

"Uhh, see? Now I can't go." Scotty finished, "Thanks though."

"It's ok." The tan boy said as he pulled two gloves out of his back pocket, "I got some extra one's."

He tossed me and Scotty the gloves. I caught mine while Scotty fumbled with his.

"Come on, let's go." The kid said as he turned to leave.

Turning around, Scotty opened the screen door and called to his mother that we were leaving before he turned around and the three of us ran off, following the nameless kid in front of us.

"So, you play in the sandlot down the street, right?" I asked as we jogged in the opposite direction.

"Yeah." He mumbled, sending a glance my way, "I'm Benny by the way."

"Carter Ace and my cousin Scott Smalls. Why are we going toward town?" I introduced myself quickly.

"We gotta go get the other guys. They're staked out at the grocery store." Benny told me, a brief moment of shadows giving us shade from the heat.

"Ah... well, do you think you can help me?" Scotty was falling behind a bit- I could see the gears in his mind turning. He was probably already wondering how he was going to fake playing baseball. This was the chance I needed to talk to this kid- Benny.

"Maybe. What is it?" He questioned, his eyebrows falling over his dark eyes a bit.

"I need to get Scotty out of the house this summer. Doing anything, it doesn't matter." I was starting to pant a little. The heat here in California was worse than back home.

"Sure, no problem." Benny said with a shrug.

"No, you've known the kid for maybe a minute." I said with a small laugh, "You don't know him. I need your help."

Benny gave me a bit of an odd look, as though he didn't believe me. He would in a few minutes.

"Here," He stuck his right hand out to me, "I promise. I'll shake on it."

I took his hand, confident I would succeed this summer.

As we shook, Benny scrutinized me quickly before he let go and continued onward.

* * *

We came upon some boys from the sandlot yesterday hanging out in front of the grocery store under a coke sign. The plump, curly redhead was saying something about being the Great Bambino when we got close enough.

"Who's that?" Scotty asked from my side.

I felt my brain explode as not only me, but everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Chubby asked, giving him a look of awe, "What did he say?"

"What, were you born in a barn, man?" A tall kid with glasses asked.

"Yeah yeah, what planet are you from?" Another darker skinned boy asked.

Obviously not Earth.

"You never heard of the Sultan of Swat?" An annoying, thick framed glasses boy asked.

"The Titan of Terror?" The only black boy asked.

"The Colossus of Clout?" A younger boy asked.

"The Colossus of Clout!" An even younger one repeated.

"The King of Crash, man." Benny told Scotty, giving me a glance of aknowledgment.

"Oh yeah. The Great Bambino. Of course. I thought you said... 'the Great Bambi'..." Scotty said lamely.

The little liar; he didn't know who Babe Ruth was.

"That wimpy deer?" Fatty asked.

"Yeah. I guess. Sorry." Scotty said, squinting against the bright sun.

"Anyway, Scott, Carter; that's Timmy and Tommy Timmons." He pointed to the two youngest (man try saying that ten times each). They both spit on the ground in front of them.

"Mike 'Squints' Palledorous." Mr. Annoying was next, and after wiping his glaces, he spit as well.

"Alan McClellan- we call him Yeah Yeah." The darker skinned boy spit next.

"Bertram Grover Weeks." The tallest one with glasses was the next to spit.

"Kenny Denunez." The black boy spit on the ground.

"And Hamilton Porter. We call him Ham." Big Red spit on the ground, "Guys, this is Scott Smalls and his cousin Carter Ace."

I spit on the ground. Hey why not? Might as well try to fit in.

"Hi." Scotty said, raising his hand.

Squints spit on the ground, again, for emphasis on what to do, but obviously, Scotty was oblivious.

"Yeah, um, well they're gonna play with us 'cause he makes nine-" He pointed to Scotty "- and we have an extra. We're wasting time- let's go to the sandlot!"

And our group was on the move once again. I looked up at the bright sun, squinting as I watched the clouds roll by. Today... was going to be an interesting day..

* * *

**Yes, I removed Wednesday... lost all inspiration I had for her. Oh well.**

**Thanks for the comments 3**

**~Chitter**


End file.
